Je mourrai pour toi
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth est prisonnière d'un capitaine et en fort mauvaise posture. Jusqu'au moment où Jack intervient. Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Superstar


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire sur Jack & Elizabeth, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…reviews ?**

**Je mourrai pour toi**

Assise dans la cabine où le capitaine du navire espagnol l'avait fait jeter, Elizabeth Swann Turner agita ses poignets par habitude avant de renoncer avec un soupir. Les chaines qui l'entravaient émirent un léger cliquetis tandis qu'elle posait un regard las sur ce qui l'entourait et qui tenait finalement en peu de choses. Son ventre gronda et lui rappela que depuis douze jours qu'elle était prisonnière elle n'avait guère mangé que deux ou trois quignons de pain jetés à la hâte comme à un chien, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs avalés comme tel. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle songeait à l'effet que de telles privations pouvaient avoir sur l'enfant qu'elle portait avant de réaliser avec cynisme qu'elle ne vivrait sans doute pas assez longtemps pour mener sa grossesse à terme.

Elizabeth maudissait pour la centième fois la stupidité et l'inexpérience qui l'avaient poussée à aborder un navire deux fois plus armé que sa petite jonque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et livra le passage au capitaine qui la retenait prisonnière.

L'homme lissa sa fine moustache et glissa un regard concupiscent vers sa chemise dont la maternité naissante commençait à tendre le tissu au niveau de la poitrine.

« Nous y serons dans quelques jours Mademoiselle Swann.

- Capitaine ! Corrigea la jeune femme, après tout, même si elle avait échoué elle méritait au moins la grâce qu'on lui donne son titre.

- Capitaine, c'est vrai, admit l'espagnol. Je le rappellerai au crieur et au bourreau lorsque vous monterez à l'échafaud. »

Elizabeth déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres que sa soif avait asséchées.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous charger de cela vous-même ? A quoi bon m'emmener en Angleterre juste pour me voir m'y faire pendre alors qu'un cordage de votre galion ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire ? »

L'homme sourit à nouveau.

« Et passer ainsi à côté de la récompense promise pour votre capture ?

- Mon corps ferait aussi bien l'affaire. » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Un nouveau sourire désagréable éclaira le visage de l'espagnol.

« Hélas, je crains de ne pas partager votre avis à ce sujet Capitaine Swann. Il semblerait en effet que la Compagnie ait prévu un traitement tout à fait spécial pour vous avant de vous exécuter. Le fait de vous livrer en vie augmente donc considérablement votre prix. »

Elizabeth frissonna à la pensée de que les hommes pourraient faire à son enfant s'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était enceinte et leva les yeux sur l'espagnol.

Ce dernier lut sa détresse et glissa sa main le long de sa joue veloutée.

« Bien sûr, il ne tient qu'à vous de m'offrir une chose de valeur équivalente à l'or que je perdrai en abrégeant votre existence moi-même. »

Elizabeth tressaillit alors qu'il la gratifiait d'un regard sans équivoque.

« Et qui me dit qu'une fois cette faveur obtenue vous tiendrez votre part de marché ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

- Rien hormis ma parole d'homme d'honneur… Pirate. »

Elizabeth hésita.

Elle allait céder lorsqu'un fracas secoua le navire.

Surpris, le capitaine pesta entre ses dents et se leva à la hâte tandis qu'un matelot se ruait dans la pièce. Elizabeth, qui n'avait jamais été très douée en espagnol, ne comprit rien du discours précipité et affolé de l'homme hormis trois mots qui la clouèrent sur place : _« Capitan Jack Sparrow _».

L'espagnol rit brièvement et fit un geste ample de la main tandis que Jack faisait son apparition. A sa vue, des larmes de désespoir perlèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth et elle secoua la tête.

« Oh Jack, que faites-vous là… »

Le pirate l'ignora et fixa l'espagnol.

« Je suis venu te proposer un marché l'ami. »

L'homme haussa le sourcil.

« Quel genre Sparrow ? »

Jack regarda brièvement Elizabeth puis revint sur l'espagnol.

« Sa vie contre la mienne. » Lâcha-t-il froidement.

En l'entendant, Elizabeth poussa un cri d'horreur et se débattit.

« Jack non ! Pas cette fois ! Non, je refuse que vous fassiez ça, je refuse que vous vous sacrifiez une fois de plus. S'écria t'elle tandis que l'espagnol réfléchissait.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'imposer vos conditions Lizzie, lâcha Jack avant de se tourner vers l'espagnol. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Ma tête vaut autant que la sienne et tu gagnerais plus de gloire à t'être emparé d'un homme plutôt que d'une frêle jeune femme inexpérimentée. »

Elizabeth hoqueta d'indignation mais l'espagnol reprit.

« Je pourrai vous garder tous les deux. »

Jack sourit.

« Tu pourrai en effet, mais tu y gagnerai la réputation d'un lâche sans parole, la réputation d'un pirate en fait. Je doute que l'or de la Compagnie valle une telle chose Ramon, même pour toi. »

Elizabeth lança un regard paniqué au pirate tandis que l'espagnol réfléchissait.

« Qu'est ce qui te pousse à te livrer ainsi, seul et sans armes ? Mon homme m'a dit qu'il t'a trouvé dans une barque, où est ton navire ? »

Jack eut une moue navrée.

« Tu sais ce que c'est… »

L'espagnol rit légèrement.

« Ah encore une mutinerie, je comprends mieux. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête tandis que Jack baissait la sienne.

« Barbossa. » Soupira-t-il.

Au bout d'un moment, l'espagnol reprit.

« Soit, après tout si tu veux tellement mourir…

- NON ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Jack lui adressa un regard.

« Désolé Votre Grandeur mais vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre. Alors Ramon ? »

L'espagnol ricana.

« Soit, la fille pourra partir sur la chaloupe à bord de laquelle tu es venu. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main sous le regard effaré d'Elizabeth et Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Tu peux peut être lui ôter ses fers maintenant. »

L'espagnol obtempéra et Elizabeth frotta ses poignets tandis que Jack se tournait vers le capitaine.

« Une dernière faveur l'ami, j'aimerais profiter de quelques instants seul avec la donzelle. » Lui déclara-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Cette fois le capitaine éclata de rire.

« Par les flammes de l'enfer, Jack Sparrow négocie sa vie en échange des cuisses ouvertes d'une femme, j'aurais jamais cru ça. J'aurais peut-être du en profiter. »

Le visage de Jack se ferma.

« Tu as donné ta parole Ramon.

- Je l'ai donnée, admit l'espagnol. Tu as dix minutes, si la rumeur dit vrai c'est plus qu'il ne t'en faut. »

Jack grimaça tandis que le capitaine sortait et verrouillait la porte derrière lui.

Là Elizabeth se rua vers lui.

« Vous êtes malade, si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ça, vous… »

Jack l'ignora et détacha son bandana avant de se ruer à la fenêtre.

« Bugger ! » Pesta-t-il alors qu'elle résistait.

Sans hésiter, il cassa un des minuscules carreaux et passa sa main à travers, s'écorchant au passage. Il agita quelques secondes son bandana et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« A terre ! »

La jeune femme obéit tandis qu'il se précipitait vers elle, lui faisant une protection de son corps.

Quelques secondes après, Elizabeth entendit les cris des espagnols puis le rugissement de rage du capitaine dont les bottes claquèrent jusqu'à leur porte.

« Allez, allez, allez ! » Pesta Jack.

Elizabeth, à demi écrasée, leva les yeux vers lui et le monde autour d'elle explosa soudain.

« Courrez ! » Lui lança Jack en la relevant sans douceur.

Elizabeth vit alors que l'arrière de la cabine avait explosé et aperçut les voiles noires du Black Pearl. A cet instant, le capitaine espagnol se rua dans la cabine, l'arme au poing.

« Hijo de puta Sparrow ! » Hurla-t-il.

Jack se précipita vers Elizabeth et l'enlaça au moment précis où l'homme tirait, lui présentant son dos. Le pirate émit un gargouillis et la força à basculer dans l'eau glacée.

Elizabeth tendit désespérément la main dans l'eau et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. Un peu rassurée, elle commença à nager et ils refirent surface quelques mètres plus loin alors que la canonnade continuait.

« Plongez ! » Lui ordonna Jack alors qu'un boulet s'écrasait non loin d'eux.

Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui répète une seconde fois et prit une brusque inspiration avant de continuer sa progression vers le Pearl.

Au bout d'un moment, elle referma ses doigts sur l'échelle de corde et se hissa hors de l'eau. Transie, elle monta maladroitement. Sur le pont, Gibbs lui tendit la main pour l'aider à enjamber le bastingage et s'empressa de l'entourer d'une couverture.

« Jack… » Balbutia Elizabeth qui se tourna vers l'eau qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

Elle frémit alors que le pirate restait invisible et Gibbs la prit par le bras.

« Venez-vous abriter. »

Elizabeth, mauvaise, se tourna vers lui.

« Pas tant qu'il n'est pas à bord ! »

Gibbs déglutit mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'objecter, le monde vacilla autour d'Elizabeth dont l'organisme trop longtemps privé avait utilisé ses dernières forces dans leur évasion.

()()

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait allongée dans des draps secs, une couverture sur elle tandis qu'un bol fumant à l'odeur appétissante était posé non loin. La jeune femme se releva précipitamment.

« Jack ! » S'affola-t-elle.

Une vague de soulagement déferla en elle à la vue du pirate qui s'avançait vers elle, le torse ceint d'une large bande blanche.

« Le galion a coulé, » annonça t'il.

Des larmes brulantes débordèrent des yeux d'Elizabeth et elle se jeta sur Jack pour l'étreindre étroitement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Jack, vous

- Allons Elizabeth, je suis le Capitaine Sparrow, sourit Jack avant de grimacer. Si vous pouviez serrer moins fort, ce maudit Ramon a toujours été bon tireur. »

La jeune femme rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était produit et le fixa avec horreur.

« Cette balle m'était destinée…

- Une chance que je l'ai prise à votre place dans ce cas, vous n'auriez pas survécu, » rétorqua Jack.

Elizabeth frissonna. Il avait raison. Si ça avait été elle, la balle se serait logée dans sa tête au lieu de l'omoplate du pirate.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Mangez, vous devez avoir faim, Ramon n'a jamais été un geôlier très généreux, » répondit Jack.

La mention de la nourriture réveilla la faim d'Elizabeth et elle se tourna vers le bol.

« Mangez, on parlera après. » Lui répéta Jack avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège avec une grimace douloureuse.

Au bout du second bol, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Ce que vous avez fait est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vue. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous offert ainsi ?

- Il fallait endormir la méfiance de Ramon, le seul moyen était de lui faire miroiter la gloire. Je n'ai jamais été en danger. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et ne put retenir une vague déception. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait cru, elle avait cru que le pirate lui avait pardonné, qu'il tenait à elle voir qu'il... Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau et Jack soupira.

« Allons c'est fini Lizzie, mon plan s'est déroulé à la perfection. »

Elle hocha la tête et le fixa.

« Mais si le Pearl avait raté son coup ? S'il n'avait pas détruit la cabine ou si j'avais été enfermée ailleurs ou

- Ce n'a pas été le cas. » La coupa Jack.

Elizabeth soupira et le pirate reprit à voix basse.

« Mais si cela l'avait été, vous seriez partie sans moi. »

Elizabeth sentit une vague d'émotion la submerger et tendit sa main vers la sienne.

« Non, je n'aurais pas fait ça, pas encore.

- Bien sûr que si, souffla Jack.

- Non ! Quand je pense à ce que vous avez fait, à cette balle que vous avez prise pour moi et »

De nouveaux sanglots l'étouffèrent et Jack l'attira contre lui.

« Lizzie, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien…

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Vous avez failli mourir. » Sanglota la jeune femme.

Jack prit une brusque inspiration et souffla d'une voix si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je mourrai pour toi si c'était le prix à payer pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Elizabeth hoqueta, surprise et s'écarta de lui, bouleversée.

« Jack… »

Le pirate détourna le regard et elle avança légèrement vers lui.

« Jack, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, je…

- Oubliez-le alors, » répondit Jack.

Elizabeth déglutit alors qu'il la fixait.

« Bugger Lizzie, » murmura t'il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle frissonna alors que leurs bouches se soudaient enfin et sentit les mains de Jack l'étreindre à la briser. Les doigts du pirate glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le désir gronda en elle alors qu'il l'allongeait doucement. Là, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle secoua la tête.

« Jack, je suis désolée, je. »

Le visage du pirate se referma et une vague tristesse passa sur lui.

« Oui, bien sûr, il y a Will, je comprends. »

A cet instant, Elizabeth réalisa avec un choc qu'elle n'avait pas songé à Will depuis des mois. Au contraire, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle pensait à Jack plus souvent qu'à son tour. Son cœur se serra à la pensée du pirate qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle et elle passa une main sur son ventre.

« Je suis enceinte Jack. »

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux et balbutia.

« Quoi, que, comment

- De Will, souffla doucement Elizabeth. Et ce, ce ne serait pas honnête de vous laisser me… alors que je porte l'enfant d'un autre. »

Jack baissa la tête.

« Bien sûr, j'ai été stupide de croire, de croire que peut être, vous, vous resteriez ici, avec moi. Il y a Will et l'enfant de Will… »

De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth et elle tendit la main pour le retenir.

« Jack, je ne peux pas vous imposer ça. »

Il la fixa, brusquement plein d'espoir.

« Et si j'en avais envie, et si ça ne changeait rien ? Elizabeth, est ce que… »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et des larmes de gratitude roulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il était prêt à accepter son enfant, qu'il était prêt à les accueillir tous les deux.

« Ce serait oui. » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack s'approcha d'elle et elle se força à reculer.

« Je ne veux pas t'imposer un enfant Jack…

- Ton enfant, murmura le pirate. Le tien Lizzie. Je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout pour toi. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et le fixa.

« Tu es vraiment un homme bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Chut, ne l'ébruites pas trop, » souffla Jack.

Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant de soupirer sous ses doigts, enfin heureuse. Jack était son héros. Son sauveur. Son amour. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas à rougir devant Will de l'avoir choisi pour élever leur enfant.


End file.
